The End of Innocence
by lord sangreal
Summary: Voldemort transferred more than just his power when he marked Harry he also transferred his memories... Step into a world where Harry Potter actually lived up to the bedtime stories of young witches and wizard's.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic resolves around the idea Harry gained all Voldermort's memories on the night he got the scar and with them he lived a different life especially early on for instance in this fic a lot of the children's stories involving Harry Potter actually happen I will tell some of these tales but it's also an open challenge for anyone else to have a go at send me the link and will read and recommend on profile one example I am planning is Harry meeting the Goblin King. Any ways enjoy the story.

The end of innocence

Chapter 1

Waking up

Ginny remembered everything Tom Marvolo Riddle had done. In his last moments he clung to her trying to transfer his soul, his very essence, into her. But the boy stabbed the diary reputedly destroying his anchor to this world. Leaving the girl with no part of himself other than the memories of his first 16 years. Ginny lost the last vestiges of her true innocence that night. She fell crying into the boys arms that caught holding her close and whispering comforting words about how it wasn't her fault and he was here, she would be alright and her family wouldn't judge her. At this proclamation Ginny thought she heard a touch jealousy or possibly longing in his voice but she ignored it holding him tighter as she wept for her loss. Which she could only understand now that she saw the world not as a bright, shiny, safe black and white world but as the grey cesspit of regret, fear and lust man had created in its search for power that was not theirs and the terrible lengths they would go to merely taste that power even if they could never truly behold it.

Finally Ginny stopped crying the boy slowly released her as she sat up to face him removing her head from his chest. Although he released her from his arms he kept a hold on her hands hoping that the maintained contact would give the girl some comfort in the gloom of the chamber. Ginny stared into his emerald green eyes as he gazed back into her chocolate brown ones. Ginny opened her mouth but didn't know what to say as he gazed at her patiently waiting for her to recover passing no judgements merely offering comfort to her at her time of need. Finally she settled with thanking him and trying to work out who he was. "Thank you for saving me, but who are you?" He stared at her for a moment as if assessing her.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter; and your Ginny Weasley right, I'm sorry to ask but how much do you remember of Tom and how did you come to posses his diary." He asked in a steady voice maintaining constant eye contact.

Ginny frowned scrunching up her face as if to remember something of vast importance. Before clutching his hands tighter giving squeezing them as she breathed out seeming to relax somewhat even as her eyes teared up again as she said "I remember everything he did until he made the diary horcrux from moaning myrtle and I found the diary with my things after a trip to Diagonally to get my school things."

"I'm sorry for what has been done to you I came as soon as I knew what had happened. The board of directors only alerted the press this morning saying the school would be closed due to the Heir of Slytherin. So I came to stop him I am only sorry I didn't come sooner."

Ginny looked up at her saviour meeting his eye with her own before declaring "It's not your fault its mine I never should have trusted the diary, it's just I was lonely all my brothers didn't want me and the girls in my year just taunted me about my second hand clothes."

"Sshhh" Harry said. "I get will you out of the chamber now your family are worried and will be missing you. Just remember Voldemort has fooled wiser folk than you or I. It's his nature to lie and deceive just as you well know." Harry paused for a moment in thought before asking "Ginny you have a choice now I can obliviate you and remove Tom's knowledge from you and you can try to return to your normal life. Or you can keep it and do what you feel is write with it just remembered both choices have terrible costs and in life you never truly win."

Ginny stilled and seemed lost in thought for the longest time before she finally spoke "Tom would want me to forget to return to being a sheep blindly following the herd. No I need to remember to be able to live with myself so that I can make sure it never happens again." Harry smiled seeing Ginny's inner flame grow as she spoke with conviction beyond that of any other eleven year old.

Harry took a deep breath before rising to his feet gently pulling Ginny up with him. "Come on its long past time we leave this place your parents will be missing you and there are still other things I must do this night." Ginny nodded and proceeded to follow Harry out of the gloomy dark chamber back to the surface. Her eyes flicked left and right watching the still stone serpents and the inky dark waters that never seemed to settle as the silence was broken by a steady drip of water. She watched as Harry walked confidently yet with a certain amount of unease as if he were a jaguar exploring the jungle. He held her right hand with his left, mutually taking comfort from the others body heat, his other hand was held in front of him holding his wand in front glowing from a silent Lumos illumining the chamber and showing the exit.

As they reached the vault like door of the chamber Harry hissed in Parseltongue causing the door to swing inwards and open. Ginny flinched as Harry spoke recognising he was ordering the door to open. Harry noticed and turned round looking Ginny in the eye as he gave her a small smile saying "I got it from him, it's his biggest weakness. Well he and his whole following their arrogance that anyone could possess the same skills as them. Especially when ones that are associated with certain families and states of mind. Never close your mind completely Ginny no matter how much you learn in this life and from his memories remember it's better to burn brightly than to never burn at all." With that Harry led her out through the door and cave system back to the pipe that was the main entrance into the system of tunnels. Harry smiled mischievously at Ginny and said "shall we leave by the stairs like Tom or with a back a seal this place forever."

Ginny grinned back replying "A rebirth deservers a big bang."

Harry smiled back and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close as he waved his wand. Ginny felt pressure building up around them and her ears begin to ache when suddenly Harry leads down brushes her hair away from her ear and whispers. "Hang on." Before striking his wand downwards and with a massive bang they shot up the pipe as the released pressurised air tore through the chamber collapsing the system and leaving it in ruin as Harry and Ginny flew up the pipe at an incredible speed with Harry using his magic to guide them round the corners and up through the pipe. Then Ginny saw the light as the entranced opened just in time for them shoot out as Harry lurched forwards halting their progress leaving him clutching her and her him as they stood breathing heavily in the girls bathroom as they let their breathing calm down.

Several minutes later Harry spoke "Go to Dumbledore's office; he'll be there probably with your parents explain what happened." Harry handed her the remains of the diary "Give him this and tell him there were five made before he went after me and remember none of this is your fault. I'd come with you but I fear he wouldn't let me leave. "Take this" he said reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a necklace made of thin gold with a small ruby at the bottom, "This stone has been cut a gem I found and will allow you to speak to or call me if you need me due to its connection by identical proprieties to my own non may listen in for the only other remaining fragment lies with me from this moment on you are never alone if you need me I will get there ... eventually" And with that Harry leant down kissed her on the cheek and said "What happens now is your choice I will be there if you need me." He hissed at the chamber to close forever more and reached into his pocket finally reluctantly letting her hand go as he stood before her a moment holing a small stone before uttering haven as he vanished pulled away by the portkay.

Ginny immediately missed him but pulled herself together and began the short walk out of the bathroom to the headmaster's office.

* * *

That's chapter 1 this is my first fanfic so please review the second chapter won't be out for a while because I am going on holiday so I have little time to write I hope to finish this story and not abandon it like others but updates may be few and far between don't say I didn't give you fair warning and Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

No sleep 

Dumbledore sat in his office idly moving his wand between his fingers. His thoughts ran wild going over every crazy theory he could come up with to find the chamber and save the girl. Whilst a small part of him was enraged that he with all this power was useless in finding the chamber. He had scoured the castle from high to low, even going so far as to circumvent the charms on the girl's dorms in the common rooms, and still nothing. He was almost resigned to his fate of being the headmaster that Hogwarts was closed under; when he felt it. There was a disturbance in the wards as a portkay blasted through the wards only being one way for them in case of emergency. Albus had almost forgotten about the elder Weasleys in his office has they reacted to the whirling instrument in his room suddenly going off Dumbledore immediately reacted to his old habit of calling come in before the person outside could knock on the door. The instrument instantly stopped spinning as the door opened and Dumbledore paused for second rendered, for what he noted as the eighth time, speechless. After the initial pause Mrs Weasley leapt at her daughter pulling her into her arms as Dumbledore regained his composure before saying "Miss Weasley are you alright and what happened down their?"

Ginny simply said "Harry Potter saved me."

Half an hour later Dumbledore finally sent Ginny down to the hospital wing with her parents to get checked over whilst he contemplated the latest twist in the Harry Potter tale. He remember how it all begun back then on that misty Halloween night. He had decided the best course of action was to leave Harry with his relatives safe from Voldemort and his followers behind the blood wards he had constructed using Lily Potter's sacrifice. Looking back now he realised he had been reckless just leaving a letter to explain he should of done it himself not hid in the shadows. He still couldn't believe what had happened next a week later the wards had fallen and he had rushed their only to find that the Dursleys had only had the boy for a matter of days. Worse still they had mistreated him barely feeding him and locking him in the cupboard under the stairs to sleep. At first he believed the boy had used accidental magic to apparate out as on the second night all the Dursleys recalled was a loud crack in the night.

After this the waters simply became even murkier. He had searched all the locations he though the child might go from Godric's hallow to Hogwarts its self he had even visited Remus checking he didn't accidently target a person rather than a place. The manhunt that took place when he finally revealed what had happened to the ministry had gotten them nowhere. For a time he had believed the boy may have simply vanished himself. After all magic was all about intent and power and Harry he knew had plenty of the latter.

Years later rumours, myths and wild tales had begun of a boy no more than 4 appearing from nowhere to save people. At first he didn't believe there was any connection between these tall tales and the fate of the boy who lived. However when his old friend Moody had his own run with the child he began to suspect something was happening that even he couldn't predict. The memory Moody gave him of the incident showed how he had flown in and interrupted an illegal potions ingredients bust taking down the criminals before they knew what happened. The spell he used ,though stunners, were remarkably powerful and cast silently before he and spun all ,Dumbledore could make out was a flash of emerald green eyes has Moody fell himself stunned by a mere child.

What struck Dumbledore was not the boy's apparent skill at magic but his remarkable resemblance to James Potter but with Lily's eyes. For the third time in his life Dumbledore was left speechless. He came up of the pensive and simply sat at his desk lost in thought. After much deliberation he decided that the best of action was to find the boy so that he may know the truth.

Not long after the world was alerted to the boy when the daily prophet ran a story trying to find the truth among the rumours prompting many wizards to come forth with their tales of how they were saved. Eventually one man came forth who had heard the boy muttering himself at one point saying come on Potter think. The next day the headline ran Boy Who Lived Lived.

From that day onwards the child had been his biggest headache since Voldemort himself. Speculation ran wild over how this could happen, whether he was involved, was he alone, who trained him but most of all why. Some worshiped him as a hero, others he became a bedtime story and image of hope, others despised and feared him but wise old Dumbledore was simply left confused never being able to find him or predict his actions.

It had gone on this way for several years with Dumbledore once even managing to catch sight of him when he had found Greyback caught in a net suspended from the tower of London. He saw the boy standing atop it as one journalist took pictures. He was wearing a torn cloak and turned his eyes to Dumbledore just before he apparated.

This latest event left him confounded the boy had found a chamber he himself had failed to locate inside his school. The boy was an enigma. He would need to find him he wondered if miss Weasley would knew more than she let on saying only that he had saved her and sealed the chamber forever. The girl would need her family in the coming weeks. He trusted the Weasleys to what was right for her. However he had asked to be kept informed purely in the interests of looking after a student of his school of course.

The diary he had been left with however was a thing of beauty for those who could read it the magic was intricately hidden within the object. Even though it was now dormant lacking the core removed by the fang it still radiated power. The object would require much study but for now he resolved it must be put on hold as he continued to search for the boy believing if he found him he would find all the answers.


End file.
